supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Glue Prank
Chapter 1: Tail to Hand. Hinomaru was reading a book with his shoes off, revealing white bandages wrapped around his soles. Tetsuo came into the room, The way he usually got his attention by gently moving his tail around. "Hey, Hino, dinner's ready." Tetsuo said as he grabbed his tail and moved it a little. "Okay." Hinomaru got up He felt his motor senses go a little off and he flinched in pain. "Y-Y-You can let go now....." Hinomaru said. Tetsuo tried to let go of Hinomaru's tail, but his hand wouldn't come off. "What the f***?" Hinomaru said Hinomaru felt a pit in his stomach as his tail was stuck to Tetsuo's hand. "We should get Reicheru, maybe she knows." Tetsuo said "Please....aaaahhh....hurrrrryyy......." Hinomaru said through gasps. Even though Hinomaru was a brutal sweeper, his tail was extremely sensitive as its used as a third arm and the multiple nerves in it made it his weak point, which is the reason he tied it around his waist like a belt. The two walked to Reicheru. "Oh, what did you two do there?" She said as she picked up Hinomaru's tail, which was stuck to Tetsuo's hand. "Hinomaru, your tail is stuck to Tetsuo's hand through superglue." Reicheru said "F-F-F***!" Hinomaru shouted in anguish. "Hino, don't pull, it will make the pain in your tail even worse." Tetsuo warned him "O-O-Okay......" Hinomaru said through squeezed eyes. Chapter 2: Day 1 Hinomaru woke up, Tetsuo was still sleeping on the floor with his hand stuck to his tail, Hinomaru was only in his army trousers and didn't feel like putting his army undershirt and coat on, Tetsuo woke up soon after "Why can't you be in your Espeon form again?" Tetsuo asked him "Dude, it's a four-legged creature around 2'11 and you're one is like a 4'11 tall fox wizard." Hinomaru said The two walked downstairs with Reicheru and Sophie in the living room "U-U-Um, Re-Re-Reicheru, I-I-I'm hungry..........." Hinomaru said, still stuttering due to his glued tail. "Okay, I will make you something." Reicheru said. Reicheru walked to the kitchen. "This is the first time Hinomaru told me he was hungry....." Reicheru whispered to herself. Hinomaru waited with Sophie rather in pain due to Tetsuo and his tail. "What is feel like?" Sophie asked him "It's like being kicked in the testicles so hard your every part of your body hurts and you feel you are going to vomit, I also laughed so hard because parts of the tail is pretty ticklish." Hinomaru told her. Hinomaru then tried to get up and so did Tetsuo, but both fell back on the couch. "How many do you weigh? A ton?" Tetsuo said to Hinomaru. The truth was he was too hungry to get up and was too weak to get up because of Tetsuo's hand. "No, this usually happens when he's hungry." Reicheru said. Reicheru brought the cereal in and handed Hinomaru a spoon. "Thanks....." Hinomaru said Hinomaru ate his cereal while Reicheru focused on his forked tail and Tetsuo's hand, when she put her hand on it and moved her hand between the parts near where Tetsuo's hand was stuck, Hinomaru bursted out laughing and put his cereal on the floor to avoid spilling it over himself "HAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP REICHERU! THAT TICKLES! HAHAHAHA!" Hinomaru laughed. Reicheru stopped. "S***, he's ticklish there, I got to be careful." Reicheru thought "Flames!" Reicheru called down. Flames went down stairs. "Go help Hinomaru and Tetsuo." Reicheru said. "Okay." Flames said as she tried to remove Hinomaru's tail from Tetsuo's hand. "HAHAHAHA! FLAMES! STOP FOR ARCEUS' SAKE! NO TAIL! NO TAIL! HAHAHAHA!" Hinomaru bursted out laughing. "Never knew he was ticklish, Reicheru." Flames whispered to Reicheru. "It's his tail that is the most ticklish, especially between where Tetsuo's hand is. Hinomaru then fainted from exhaustion. "Okay, good." Flames said She moved her hand to her lover's tail and Tetsuo's hand, she had to be very careful. She got a pair of scissors and cut between the tail and the hand and used warm soapy water to wash away the white glue from Hinomaru's tail and Tetsuo's hand Hinomaru got up and found out his tail was no longer glued to Tetsuo's hand and found he was in his own room again. "How long I have been asleep for?" He asked Tetsuo, groggily. "8 hours." Tetsuo said. He got up to get some food, he must of been starving by now, he went down to get some Pocky then back upstairs.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics